


What's On Your Mind

by the_me09



Series: Devil Caught My Eye [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, M/M, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Other, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamory Negotiations, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: There’s no way Peter can concentrate on this movie. He’s aware of every move MJ makes, every brush of their arms or legs, it’s like his skin is full of electricity and the only way to get rid of it would be to jerk off. Beck sucks in a breath and Peter glances over to catch MJ rubbing his thigh, squeezing it, skimming her fingers over the bulge in Beck’s pants.“Hey Peter,” MJ leans over to whisper in his ear and he shivers, breath hitching. “Beck needs some help, do you want to suck him off?”
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Devil Caught My Eye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Thirty-One - Public/Semi-Public Sex

MJ looks amazing tonight. She’s dressed up more than normal, wearing a black denim skirt over dark tights. Peter’s been having a hard time taking his eyes off her legs. She’s wearing these boots with heels too that just make her legs look longer. He thinks she might be wearing a little make-up too. 

Peter’s pretty sure MJ hasn’t gotten this dressed up for a date since their first. They hold hands the whole way to the movie theater. They’re seeing this artsy indie that MJ had really wanted to see, that Peter’s never heard of, but he’s sure it’ll be interesting. Peter gets the drinks and MJ gets the popcorn because she always insists on splitting their bills. 

Inside the theater they find some seats near the back. It’s not difficult because there are only like five other people in the theater. 

“Have I told you you look really nice tonight?” Peter says, turning toward MJ in his seat, their knees bumping. “Because - uh - you look really nice tonight.”

MJ smiles quick and shy. “Thanks.”

Peter leans over and kisses her softly. 

The lights are just going down when someone enters their row from the other side. Peter is peripherally aware that the man moves in a familiar way, but he settles back into his seat to watch the movie. MJ glances over, and Peter frowns when the guy sits right next to MJ. Seriously? There are a ton of open seats and he’s going to sit directly next to them? 

Peter turns his head to look at the guy and realizes with a jolt it’s Beck. MJ is smiling at him and he hears Beck whisper “very nice,” as he squeezes MJ’s thigh. 

Did MJ invite Beck too? Peter’s head is buzzing with angry thoughts. Did she dress up for Beck? Is this a weird threeway date? Why didn’t she tell him, or ask him, or warn him, something! Is Peter just here so things look normal when really MJ wanted to go on a date with Beck?

“Hi, honey, you look nice too,” Beck says with a smirk. 

“MJ, what is he doing here?” Peter hisses, keeping his voice low as the movie starts. 

“I invited him?” MJ tilts her head, looks unsure. “I thought we could have some fun…”

“Can I talk to you? Outside?” Peter asks, gesturing toward the lobby. “Not you,” he says to Beck. 

“Sure,” MJ says, but she looks deflated, nervous. He feels kind of bad for being so snappy, but she can’t keep inviting villains over! Has she forgotten that Beck has tried to kill people? That he and Peter fight regularly?

Peter leads her down an empty hall of the theater, pulls her close to the wall, near a pillar so they’re hidden from a certain angle. She stares at the ground. 

“What the hell, MJ?” Peter asks. “We were supposed to talk about this before we tried anything again. I don’t like this, he’s- he’s a bad guy!” 

MJ pushes her hair back from her forehead and looks at him finally. Her dark eyes are soft, pleading. 

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly. “If you really don’t like this we can stop.” MJ chews her lip. “I thought- I thought you liked what we did?” 

Peter slumps against the wall. He’s half hard already thinking about the last time the three of them were together. It’s been about two weeks and everytime he gets off he thinks about Beck inside him, about Beck inside MJ. Beck has gotten into their heads and Peter doesn’t trust him enough to be comfortable with that. 

“It’s- it’s not that I didn’t like it? But I don’t trust him.”

MJ nods. “We can go tell him to leave.” She sounds so disappointed. Ugh, he feels awful now, guilt all squirmy in his stomach. It’s so hard for him to stay angry. 

“MJ…” He says softly. 

“Seriously, Peter, it’s been fun, but if you don’t want to keep including him then we don’t have to,” MJ says with a shrug. She crosses her arms. 

“Why do you even like him?” Peter asks, bunching his shoulders. 

MJ looks at the ground again, shrugs one shoulder. “It’s like- okay,” MJ huffs, sets her jaw. “I’m not popular, and I don’t want to be, I like my friends.” She glances at him from under her lashes. “But I’ve always been that weird girl who reads all the time. People don’t look at me, or pay attention to me, you know?”

Peter nods, frowning. He totally gets that; he’s okay with his life sliding under the radar, especially now that he’s spider-man, but it’s not always comfortable. 

“Even when people do pay attention they might think, like wow, she’s smart, or she’s a feminist, or annoying. But when- when it’s the three of us, the way you both look at me… it’s like I’m the most beautiful, most interesting person in the world. It’s like,” MJ uncrosses her arms to gesture with her hands. “It makes me feel… powerful? I finally get all those stories about women using their sexuality. I understand the feminist theories about sexual freedom.” 

Peter stares, feeling like he’s witnessing a butterfly unfurling it’s wings for the first time, like he’s getting to see the way MJ’s mind works. 

“It just makes me feel like- like a woman. I’m not some little girl anymore. God, Peter, when you and Beck are both looking at me it’s like I’m a goddess. It’s amazing, and terrifying, and- and maybe there’s something wrong with me that I like it.” MJ trails off, looking away from him. She crosses an arm over her chest to hold her elbow. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you,” Peter says quietly. He remembers thinking something along those lines, that MJ looked like a goddess. How can he say they should stop when it clearly makes her feel so good, when it gives MJ something nothing else has?

“Thanks.” She gives him a half-smile. “Anyway, um, let’s just go watch the movie. I’ll tell Beck to leave.” 

“Wait,” Peter closes his eyes and scrunches up his face. “I- I like um- getting to experiment too?” 

MJ’s face lights up with hope. 

“Can you just tell me when you’re inviting him to things? Or- can we talk about it first? Please?” 

MJ bobs her head. “Yes, totally. Let’s talk now.” MJ glances both ways down the hall. “What do you want to try tonight?” 

Peter’s mouth goes dry. “Uh- I- I don’t know?” 

“I’m thinking I want to see you blow him because I didn’t have a very good angle last time? And maybe you fucking him while he fucks me? Or I could blow him while you fuck me? I don’t know, what do you think?” MJ looks at him bright-eyed. 

He blinks at her, his mind flipping through images like a photo album. How is he supposed to choose? How much has MJ thought about this, holy shit. 

“I don’t think I’m really ready for double penetration, that’s way too intimidating,” MJ says. 

“Yeah, too intimidating,” Peter chokes out. He needs to pull it together. His jeans are already feeling too tight. “Uh, you- you have really great ideas, so- um- whatever you want to do?” 

MJ grins big and bright. She leans in and kisses him playfully before taking his hand and leading the way back to the theater. Peter stops her outside the door. 

“Um- one more question?” He hates that he’s going to ask it because it makes him sound insecure and pathetic. MJ stops, turns to him expectantly. “Do you like him more than me?”

MJ wrinkles her nose. “What? No way!” Her response is immediate, like she’s shocked he would even think that. Now he feels kind of dumb for thinking it, ugh. “You’re my boyfriend, Peter. I want to be with you, he’s just- extra.” 

Peter huffs a relieved laugh. “Yeah, okay. Thanks MJ.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” she says with a wink, blushing. 

She’s so amazing. 

They sit next to Beck, and he raises an eyebrow at them. He’s stolen their bucket of popcorn, the jerk. MJ takes the bucket back, holding it over her lap. 

“All better?” Beck asks, glancing between the two of them. As if he cares. He just wants to get off. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” MJ says with a devilish smile.

There’s no way Peter can concentrate on this movie. He’s aware of every move MJ makes, every brush of their arms or legs, it’s like his skin is full of electricity and the only way to get rid of it would be to jerk off. Beck sucks in a breath and Peter glances over to catch MJ rubbing his thigh, squeezing it, skimming her fingers over the bulge in Beck’s pants. 

“Hey Peter,” MJ leans over to whisper in his ear and he shivers, breath hitching. “Beck needs some help, do you want to suck him off?” 

“What?” Peter whispers back, shocked. “Here?” 

“There’s hardly anyone in here, no one will notice,” MJ says with a shrug. 

Peter knows it’s crazy, but he kind of wants to. It feels clandestine, and hot, and he’s already so fucking hard he can barely think. 

“I want to see what you look like with your lips stretched around his dick,” MJ murmurs, her voice has gone low and husky. Peter sucks in a breath and gives a little nod. MJ kisses him deeply, filthy, using her tongue in ways his mind can’t comprehend. She tastes like popcorn. 

When they pull away, Peter swallows, nerves making his stomach jolt as he gets down on his knees and shuffles over to Beck. 

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” Beck says, carding his hands through Peter’s hair. 

“He doesn’t, yet,” MJ says with a giggle. Peter snorts a laugh, resting his hands on Beck’s thighs. They’re really good thighs. Beck really is, like, crazy hot. Peter sort of noticed before, but now- now he’s allowed to look, to notice. 

Beck shakes his head, tightening his grip in Peter’s hair. “You’re right.” He uses his other hand to get his dick out. It looks a lot bigger this close. 

Peter has this tight shivery feeling in his stomach as he licks at the head of Beck’s cock. Beck is staring at him, blue eyes intense, reflecting the light of the movie screen behind Peter. He holds onto Beck’s thighs and leans up further, wrapping his lips around the tip and bobbing his head a little. 

It doesn’t taste like much, a little salty maybe, not what he expected at all. He was half out of it last time they did this, wasn’t really registering anything. This time he has more control, swirls his tongue around the head, sucking a little each time he pulls back. Beck tips Peter’s head to the side and rocks his hips up, until Peter’s cheek bulges with his cock. Peter shudders, letting Beck fuck into his mouth. 

“Wow,” MJ breathes out. 

Beck holds Peter in place, cheek full of cock, and MJ reaches out to cup Peter’s cheek, pressing her thumb against the bulge. It’s insanely hot. Beck stifles a moan. Peter’s mouth is watering, and when Beck slides out, his cock is covered in drool, lines hanging from Peter’s mouth, catching the light of the movie screen. MJ shifts the popcorn as someone walks by, covering him. 

Peter swallows and dives back in, digging his fingers into Beck’s thighs. He wants more, wants it deeper, wants MJ and Beck to watch him. What MJ was saying earlier makes more sense now that it’s just him with both their eyes on him, and he’s the one in control - sort of. He pushes deeper, feeling Beck in the back of his throat, forcing more down until his gag reflex kicks in. Beck bites his lip, muffling a groan. 

Peter tries again, but he gags again, saliva spilling out of his mouth, all over Beck. His crotch is going to be soaked later, but Beck doesn’t seem to care, tugs on Peter’s hair, and then forces him down again. 

“Shit, Peter, I’m close,” Beck hisses. Peter sucks harder, bobbing his head more intently, his own cock throbbing in sympathy. He looks up in time to see MJ pull Beck into a filthy kiss, can see their tongues sliding against each other. 

Beck’s cock pulses in his mouth, come shooting to the back of his throat. Peter whimpers, swallowing quickly, trying not to cough as more come fills his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to think about how hot this is, how he’s on his knees in a theater and no one except Beck and MJ know he has a dick in his mouth. 

It doesn’t work. Peter’s hips jerk of their own accord, his underwear feels slick and wet, sliding against his over sensitive cock. He shudders, rests his head on Beck’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. He needs to get back in his seat before someone does notice, but his legs are half asleep. 

MJ grabs Peter’s arm, tugging and helping him into his seat while Beck tucks away his dick. Peter can’t believe he just did that. He slumps down in his seat, feeling sleepy now that he’s gotten off. His lips feel sore and tender, but when MJ turns his head and kisses him, he moans into her mouth softly. She kisses him like she’s trying to lick the remnants of Beck’s come out of his mouth. 

“That was so hot, Peter,” MJ whispers breathlessly. “You’re amazing.” She rucks her skirt up a little, wiggling in her seat. 

It’s a strange angle, but she takes his hand, makes him keep his elbow out and essentially reach behind him, to the side, angles his fingers and presses them to her. Her tights are damp, hot. Peter breathes shallowly, rubs his fingers over that spot, cups MJ in his hand, she rocks against him with soft noise. 

“Are you not wearing any underwear under your tights?” Peter asks, strangled, like he can’t get a breath in. 

“Jesus Christ,” Beck mutters. 

MJ gives Peter a hot, heavy-lidded look and shakes her head. 

“Don’t I get to feel?” Beck says, leaning into MJ. He reaches between her legs, his fingers next to Peter’s, pressing against her. 

MJ drops her head back against the seat, rolling her hips. She’s so fucking hot. He just came, and he’s already half hard, uncomfortable in his damp underwear. 

“Why don’t we just get out of here,” Peter says, pulling his hand away. 

Beck keeps his hand between MJ’s legs, up under her skirt, rubbing and rubbing while MJ curls her hand in the shoulder of his shirt, gasping for breath. It seems like Beck is going to let her come, when he pulls his hand out from under her skirt, licking his fingers. MJ growls at him in frustration, her cheeks red. 

“We have to finish the movie,” Beck says with a smirk. 

He uses that hand to grab some popcorn.


End file.
